Celestials
The 'Celestials '''are an ancient race of brain-like entities that possess matter-manipulation abilities. They were present long before the dawn of the galactic communities and even the Dark Elves and Asgardians. They were notorious for their utilization of the Infinity Stones. History , one of the Celestials, using the Power Stone the destroy an entire civilization.]] The Celestials originated millions of years ago, shortly after the Big Bang. The Celestials used the Power Stone as a means of execution against those who wronged them. Knowhere, a spaceborne mining colony, is actually the severed head of a deceased Celestial.Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ego's Schemes The Celestial known as Ego became aware of its own existence soon after the Big Bang. After several years, Ego realized that he could manipulate molecules and began creating a planet around himself. After a few millennia, Ego began wondering if there was other life around him. He created a host body for himself and began searching the galaxy before finally finding life. In his travels throughout the galaxy, he planted seedlings upon thousands of planets, capable of terraforming them into new extensions of himself, but they could only be activated by the power of a second Celestial. He interacted with other species, impregnating many women in an attempt to create a new Celestial. Ego hired the Ravager Yondu Udonta to collect the children. However, none of the children could access the Celestial power, so Ego killed them. Ego eventually met and fell in love with Meredith Quill. After Meredith's death, Ego paid Yondu Udonta to collect Peter Quill, but Yondu never delivered the boy, discovering what Ego had done to the other children he had delivered. Ego searched for his son ever since to see if he had inherited the Celestial gene.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characteristic Traits Capabilities The Celestials are essentially large brain-like entities, predating the dawn of the Asgardians and the Dark Elves. The most that have ever been seen of a Celestial are severed extremities and footage from the collector that depicted Eson the Searcher using the Power Stone. However, it would come to be known to the galaxy that there are in fact living Celestials, as Ego, a planetary-based Celestial, attempted to assimilate the galaxy into his mass, engaging in a massive battle with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ego was capable of manipulating matter and energy at will and to a very extraordinary degree as well. Ego is also biologically immortal and invincible, as long as the "Light of his Planet" was alive. As the Collector explained, their physical constitution is so immeasurably strong that they can wield the Infinity Stones. Celestials primarily wield the ability to manipulate and create matter on a molecular level, an ability that Eson the Searcher and Ego utilized to create host bodies for themselves. Celestial's Ideology So far Celestials have shown an Ideology of being the gods to other civilizations. Certain Celestials have often exhibited egomaniacal personalities, as shown by Ego, where they tend to share a disdain for mortal beings due to their god complexes, a dangerous trait when their extremely powerful abilities are taken into consideration. As exemplified by two members of their species, Eson and Ego, some Celestials eventually go to a dangerous extreme in regards to their ideology, where they often desire extermination of lower beings on a mass-scale, as Eson desired to destroy an entire civilization, whilst Ego attempted to assimilate the entire galaxy into his being. Notable Celestials Esonsearcher.png|Eson the Searcher Ego_Profile(1).png|Ego Knowhere - movie.png|Knowhere Celestial Hybrids StarLord-Guardians2-Profile.jpg|Star-Lord Gallery MilanoflyingintoKnowhere.jpg|Knowhere, a mining colony inside a hollowed out, severed head of a deceased Celestial avatar. Trivia *In the comics, the Celestials were deeply involved in humanity's early development, and were responsible for the creation of the mutant X-gene, the Deviants and the Eternals. References External Links * * Category:Race Category:Celestials Category:Villains